The optimal clinical management of an acute ischemic insult to the brain remains problematic. To test the effectiveness and clinical applicability of various therapies, we have designed a new baboon metal which most closely parallels the most common manifestation of human cerebrovascular disease. We can reversibly occlude the middle cerebral artery of unanesthetized baboons with a unique vascular occular designed by the principle investigator. With this model we have demonstrated that deep four-day barbiturate coma, started 30 minutes after middle cerebral artery occlusion in baboons, dramatically reduces and virtually eliminates clinical and pathological deficits as compared to control animals. It is our plan to now extend the period between occlusion and treatment to four hours and evaluate its effectiveness. If effectiveness remains present, we will then extend this time period, between occlusion and treatment, to six hours. If barbiturate coma is not effective at four hours, our next step will be to modify barbiturate coma with various treatment modalities, depending on the intracranial pressure tracings, and cerebral blood flow findings. That is, if we find high ICP, we shall institute hyperventilation, Mannitol, Lasix and hypothermia as needed. If we find poor perfusion from blood flow data, we will institute hemodilution and mild hypertension at the appropriate time. It is our goal to extend the grace period of onset of symptoms to treatment before irreversible ischemic damage occurs in stroke victims in order to allow selection of such patients who may benefit from deep and prolonged barbiturates and other therapy.